vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Categoría:Episodios con Flashbacks
Estos son episodios que tuvieron escenas con flashbacks. The Vampire Diaries ;Temporada 1 #"Lost Girls" - Stefan-céntrico #"Bloodlines" - Pequeño flashback de Alaric-céntrico #"Children of the Damned" - Damon-céntrico #"A Few Good Men" - Alaric-céntrico #"Blood Brothers" - Parcialmente Stefan y parcialmente Damon céntrico ;Temporada 2 #"Memory Lane" - Katherine-céntrico #"Katerina" - Katherine-céntrico #"The Dinner Party" - Stefan-céntrico #"Klaus" - Klaus-céntrico #"As I Lay Dying" - Damon-céntrico ;Temporada 3 #"The End of The Affair" - Klaus y Stefan céntrico #"Ordinary People" - Rebekah-céntrico #"1912" - Stefan y Damon céntrico #"The Departed" - Elena y parcialmente Damon céntrico ;Temporada 4 #"The Five" - Rebekah céntrico #"We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street" - Stefan céntrico #"Into the Wild" - Atticus Shane céntrico #"Because the Night" - Damon céntrico ;Temporada 5 #"Original Sin" - Qetsiyah céntrico #"The Cell" - Damon céntrico #"Fifty Shades of Grayson" - Elena céntrico #"500 Years of Solitude" - Katherine céntrico #"Gone Girl" - Nadia céntrico #"Man on Fire" - Damon céntrico ;Temporada 6 #"Black Hole Sun" - Damon céntrico #"Do You Remember the First Time?" - Pequeña escena de Elena y Damon #"Fade Into You" - Jo y Kai céntrico #"Christmas Through Your Eyes" - Elena, Caroline y Bonnie céntrico #"Stay" - Liz-céntrico #"Let Her Go" - Pequeño flashback de Liz/Caroline-céntrico y Damon céntrico #"I Never Could Love Like That" - Enzo y Lily céntrico #"I'd Leave My Happy Home For You" - Pequeña escena de Elena y Damon ;Temporada 7 #"Age of Innocence" - Stefan y Valerie céntrico #"Mommie Dearest" - Damon, Stefan, Lily y Giuseppe céntrico #"Things We Lost in the Fire" - Pequeña escena de Stefan y Caroline #"This Woman's Work" - Rayna céntrico #"Moonlight on the Bayou" - Pequeña escena de Enzo y Alex #"I Would for You" - Pequeña escena de Rayna #"Days of Future Past" - Escenas de Stefan y Valerie The Originals ;Temporada Uno # "Always and Forever" - Elijah céntrico # "House of the Rising Son" - Klaus céntrico # "Girl in New Orleans" - pequeña escena flashback con Sean O'Connell # "Sinners and Saints" - Davina céntrico # "The River in Reverse" - Elijah céntrico # "The Casket Girls"- escena de entrada acerca de la leyenda de las Mujeres del Ataúd, narrado por Rebekah # "Dance Back from the Grave"- Klaus, Marcel, Rebekah, y Tunde céntrico # "Long Way Back From Hell"- Rebekah céntrico # "Le Grand Guignol" - Mikael céntrico # "Farewell to Storyville" - familia Original céntrico # "A Closer Walk With Thee" - Marcel y Klaus céntrico # "From a Cradle to a Grave" - escena de entrada, diálogo sobre el nacimiento de Hope ;Temporada Dos # "Alive & Kicking" - Klaus y Kol céntrico # "Every Mother's Son" - Klaus y Esther céntrico # "Red Door" - Elijah céntrico # "Wheel Inside the Wheel" - Esther céntrico # "The Map of Moments" - Kol y Rebekah céntrico # "Brotherhood of the Damned" - Marcel céntrico # "Save My Soul" - Freya y Dahlia céntrico # "City Beneath The Sea" - Vikings céntrico ;Temporada Tres #"For the Next Millennium" - hermanos Mikaelson céntrico #"I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans" - Lucien céntrico #"The Axeman's Letter" - Aurora céntrico #"Dead Angels" - Strix céntrico Ver También *Categoría:Episodios con Flashforward Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Originals Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Vampire Diaries